Tech
Tech Tech is the third episode of ''Pinky Malinky. ''The premiere of the episode took place on January 1, 2019 in Netflix. Plot Pinky introduce his mom to the world of technology due to his fright of never being able to communicate with her in the future. It all goes wrong when Mombo takes it too far. Synopsis The episode starts off with Pinky, Mr.Malinky, and Mrs.Malinky starting there Sunday morning breakfast dance. Soon after Pinky explain what Sunday morning breakfast dance is, JJ sends him a funny video. Pinky then shares the video with his mom, but his mom appeared to be confused at how to open it. Pinky then goes upstairs and explains the trouble his mom had with JJ and Babs. Pinky makes a joke about in the future using telepathic holograms and his mom wouldn't know how to responds, which makes Pinky realize that he may not be able to talk to her if she doesn't get more into the future. Pinky proceeds to tell his audience he is gonna get mombo Ripped (Really insanely pretty prepare (to) engage (with) digital). He makes his mom a online account, which makes mombo more interested in the internet and tech in general. Pinky then introduces his mom to a game called Happy rainbow family time. This excites Pinkys mom and then Pinky follows her online account. Pinkys dad on the other hand thought the idea was horrible and that he doesn't trust technology cause he believes that a movie that shown robots traveling back in time enslaving humans. It then cuts to a scene of the family brushing there teeth and going to bed. Next morning Pinky sees that his mom is blowing up online, Pinkys mom walks away with a happy smile saying "If you say so!". Pinky and his mom are then seen doing a workout before she sends him off to school. Pinkys mom then messages a new follower in excitement. When Pinky returns from school he sees that his mom has bought a new tablet, has more followers, people are live streaming her, and now with two screens she can face swap with her self. It cuts to the same tooth brushing scene, but this time mombo is interrupted by a text, which Mr.Malinky responds with a upset face. The next morning Pinky is asking mombo for some milk, which she is not pouring due to her being stuck on the phone. She also forgets to do morning workout with Pinky and he is sent to school. He still thinks the plan is good, until he notices all the notifications he has from her. It then cuts to a scene of mombo frozen into a computer screen, to which she says "I love this". She has more friends, followers, streamers, and her character in Happy rainbow family time has a family. It cuts back to the same tooth brushing scene, but this time the mom is not present until after the dad spits out his water it shows her emotionless with a toothbrush in her mouth. Next morning Pinky is shown eating on the floor due to his exhausted mom taking up the table for her computer. He does his morning workout alone and then heads to school. He then starts to worry about mom, as she has not talked to him or his father for this morning and she has been online for the past 3 days. The next morning Pinky is shown to be very tired due to his moms constant notifications. He then questions what he has done. Suddenly mombo ask for the boys the come help with breakfast. When Pinky got downstairs, he saw that it was his mom wearing a headset and asking for her virtual husband and son to help. Once Pinky saw this he was frightened and his dad grabbed him so they could come up with a plan. The dads plan was to just get rid of electricity in general, but Pinky saw this as a little too far and that he had another plan. The plan was to go into the game with VR headsets and try to communicate with the mom. Although Pinky was the only one trying to communicate with her, while the dad was trying to attack the virtual husband. After reasoning doesn't work Pinky results in turning on the breakfast dance music and both him and his dad dance to it. Mombo then leaves the game and says she has over down it with technology. The episode ends with Pinky telling the audience they can communicate with holographic telepathy. Gallery Category:Season 1 episodes